


I won't say I'm in love

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Disney References, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gerudo Town, One Shot, Pre-Calamity, hercules reference, pre-botw, pre-game, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whilst in Gerudo Town, Zelda begins talking to Urbosa about Link. Maybe she does like him, but she can't admit it to anyone.“I do not like him, if that is what you are thinking with that smile on your face.”





	I won't say I'm in love

“I do not understand it Urbosa.” Zelda paced up and down. The Champions were in Gerudo town, making final checks with Vah Naboris. Zelda managed to sneak away from Link and was speaking to Urbosa.

“I told my father I did not need a knight and yet, here one is following me around all the time. I’m not a child. He’s barely a year older than me so why does my father feel he’s adequate to protect me should the need –which there is none- arise.” She stopped pacing and sat with an agitated sigh next to the large Gerudo. 

“You’re father just wants you to be safe.” Urbosa said, trying to reason with the Princess. “Besides, you could have done worse.”  
“What do you mean by that?” Zelda looked up at Urbosa who was now smirking.

“He is rather handsome, don’t you think?” Urbosa laughed at how Zelda began blushing profusely. 

Zelda looked down at her hands. “I never really noticed.” She said casually, shrugging her shoulders. She looked at Urbosa who was making a “really?” face. Zelda stood up and began pacing again.  
So many mixed feelings towards Link played in her mind. She wasn’t truly upset with him after she told him to stop following her; she had been having a bad day. It was true she didn’t need a protector, but Link had come in her time of need when the Yiga Clan had attacked. 

“I do not like him, if that is what you are thinking with that smile on your face.” Zelda said defensively. “He can perhaps be good company, he listens to me.”

“Of course,”

“Ok, maybe he does have nice features, and maybe his eyes do sparkle in the sun because they are the most striking shade of blue and you wouldn’t believe they are actually real. And I guess for a seventeen year old he is muscular, no doubt you’d feel safe wrapped in his arms-” Zelda caught herself and she realised she was thinking out loud. Her expression changed from wistful to bashful in a blink.

“Who do you think you are kidding? He’s clearly Earth and Heaven to you.” Urbosa stood up. “It’s ok, you can admit you’re in love with him.”

“I don’t, I’m not, I-” Zelda stammered and blushed.

“You can’t hide the grin, you’re smitten. Not to mention that passionate speech about his eyes.” Urbosa laughed but stopped when she noticed how a sombre expression appeared on Zelda’s face. 

“Even if I did have feelings for him, it is not permitted for a Princess to marry a knight. My father would never approve.” Zelda sunk to the floor and sighed.

“If he truly makes your heart happy, surely your father would allow it?"

“It is just not meant to be.” Zelda rested her head on her knees.

She couldn’t admit it out loud, but she was deeply, truly in love with him. However, she couldn’t let it show, her father would never approve, and she couldn’t risk the thought of Link being replaced because of her “unprofessional” feelings. No. She was a Princess and had a duty to her Kingdom, no matter how it hurts her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this of that song in Hercules (I won't say I'm in love) because I feel it fits really well with pre-calamity Zelda. We know she had feelings for Link because Kass sings about it, and I like the idea of Zelda denying she's got a crush because she might be a Princess but she's still a teenager.


End file.
